1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a bin washing system and a method of cleaning the bin. Example embodiments also relate to a mobile bin washing system configured to wash the bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
The average American family produces about forty pounds of trash weekly. This trash is generally stored in trash receptacles, for example, trash cans or bins, which are emptied by a trash collection service on a regular basis. Generally, the trash collection service employs a truck having a compartment into which contents of a trash receptacle are dumped. Typically, an employee of the trash collection service grabs the trash receptacle and turns it upside down so that trash in the receptacle falls out of the trash receptacle and into the compartment under the force of gravity. Such services, however, generally do not clean the inside of the trash receptacle. Thus, any trash which is adhered to the inside of the trash receptacle is generally not removed during the trash collection process. In the event the adhered trash is organic, the organic matter may decompose creating a foul odor inside the trash receptacle which may not only be unpleasant for those near the trash receptacle, but may create a health hazard as well.